


Ringleader

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Mulan/Philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP as a ringleader of a traveling circus, and Person B is a visiting patron. During the middle of the performance, they lock eyes and Person A can't look away. They continue the show, but they try to show off for Person B, who is cheering the loudest because they are smitten. Sleeping Hook. May or may not continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringleader

His silver hook glistened in the heavy, glowing lights hanging from the ceiling of the rouge tent as he placed his heavy, ebony boot on the stand in the middle of the ring. Amusement flashed behind his blue eyes as the crowd went silent. His ebony coat swirled around him as he lifted himself completely onto the circular based. Raising his hook as the lights narrowed down on him, a grin covered his face as the crowd went silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Storybrooke, welcome to the Jolly Roger circus! I am your ringleader. Captain Hook at your service," he announced, giving the crowd a deep bow. "Today, we will enchant you with a show that will reveal the deepest depths of the sea, of a world you'll never know." Hook raised his eyes as he continued the introduction. While his fellow circus performers twirled and moved around him as the lights flared blue, he turned his head to look at audience members, watching as Ariel dressed in her mermaid costume flew through the air into Eric's arms during their trapeze routine.

Turning his head with a smirk on his face, Hook's eyes caught a glare off of silver necklace hanging from the neck of a young woman sitting in the front row. Her chestnut brown hair fell in waves around her shoulders and her pale green eyes glistened as she stared back at him. He studied the way her purple sundress fluttered against her body as she leaned forward and rested her crossed elbows on the fence that separated the ring and the audience.

Her eyes never left his as the acts changed. Hook couldn't seem to focus on the performers as they bounced and flounced around the ring. Hook went through the motions as he watched the woman in the audience continue to stare at him. She watched his every move as he paced around the ring, narrating as Sebastian led the sea lions in a dance as balls were passed. The lights around the tent flashed blue and moved, mimicking the waves crashing against the shore.

Hook was so enthralled by the way the woman's mouth curved in smile, thin pale lips slowly lifting to reveal pearly white teeth. He walked over to the human ball canon designed to look like a whale as Smee climbed into the end for the final act. On any other night, Hook would have pulled out his lighter and touched the burning flame to the wick of the canon without any grand gesture. Yet looking at the girl as amusement danced in her eyes, Hook raised the silver hook as he announced the act. Taking his hook and the lighter, he flicked the flame with the tip onto the wick with a dramatic wave. The wick lit and sizzled downwards. The canon grumbled, mimicking the sound of a whale call, as it released Smee sending him flying towards the waiting pool of water across the tent. The crowd cheered as Smee emerged from the water.

Hook smirked as Smee fumbled to get out of the water by climbing over the edge of the pool. The sound of a delicate voice quickly tore his attention from his first mate and head clown. Glancing towards the voice, Hook realized that it was coming from the young woman in the first row. The girl's purple dress flowed around her pale knees as she applauded wildly. Her pale green eyes met his and the smile on her face widened. She paused a moment in her applauding to briefly wave at him. Next to the girl, another young woman with long dark ebony hair elbowed her, causing the girl with chestnut hair to quickly turn her head and laugh as her Asian friend shook her head at the girl's enthusiasm. The Asian girl quickly shook her head and grabbed the hand of a young man beside her with light brown hair. Watching her friends walk away for a brief second, the girl quickly looked back towards Hook and continued to wave as the rest of the crowd started to pick up their belongings and file out of the tent. Hook took a deep breath as the rest of the performers finished their bows. Stepping off of the stand, Hook's leather pants shined under the bright white lights of the tent as he walked towards the smiling woman.

"Well, hello, love," Hook smirked as he reached the woman standing behind the fence. "I am glad you enjoyed our little show. Thank you for coming, milady. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The girl blushed as she lowered her head. Her hair fell forward for a moment covering her face. As the girl raised her head, Hook took a sharp breath as the girl's smile glistened white under the lights of the tent. Hook glimpsed briefly towards the necklace that had originally caught his attention in the darkened tent. An hour glass filled with the whitest cleanest sand hung off a simple silver chain.

"My name is Aurora," the girl's smile widened as she lifted her hand in an attempt to start a handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet the famous, Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger Sea Circus."

"Well, Aurora, love, the pleasure is all mine," Hook tilted his head as he lifted his good hand. Grasping her hand, he lifted it to his lips. Planting a tiny kiss on the knuckle of her ring finger, he smiled over her hand. "Please, my rose, call me by my real name. Killian Jones at your service."


End file.
